1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information process apparatus, an information process method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information process apparatus, an information process method, and a program, where, in the case where a user inputs a comment, words as input candidates are recommended to assist in inputting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the Internet has been rapidly developed, various services have been provided on the Internet. For example, there is a service of selling a predetermined product on the Internet. Among the sites providing such a service, there are sites where comments which are written by persons who bought products, comments which are written by persons who viewed contents, or the like are allowed to be published.
In addition, there is a service of publishing a diary written as a blog on the Internet. In such a site, there may also be written comments such as a feeling about a predetermined item, which are written by users opening the blogs, comments which are written by persons who view the published diary, or the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-328675 discloses that metadata of the contents are allocated from the user's comments. The allocated metadata are used as data representing features of the contents. For example, the allocated metadata may be referred to when a recommendation process is performed.
In addition, on the Internet, there is also provided a service of searching for a desired service among various services provided. For example, in the case where a user is searching for his/her desired contents, the user inputs keywords for searching for the desired contents in a search field. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-359702 discloses a technology in which appropriate search words are recommended in the search field by taking into consideration the situation at this search time.